Rotating machines, such as turbomachinery, have rotating parts that are assembled within stationary parts and which must be precisely positioned therein. For example, a compressor system may include a multi-stage axial compressor module in series with a single-stage radial compressor module. A rotor structure for such a compressor may include one or more tie bolts on which axial compressor and radial compressor components are mounted. In some types of machines, the separate axial and radial compressor components are disposed within separate stationary housings and challenges are faced because of interfering structures that are encountered during an assembly sequence.
Further, there is often a need to secure multiple rotor structures disposed on a common rotor with different loadings. Thus, in the previous example, the axial compressor rotor components may require assembly onto the tie bolt(s) with a first axial load magnitude whereas the radial compressor rotor components may require a second, different, axial load magnitude to assemble to the same tie bolt(s).
Still further, there are instances in which it may be necessary or desirable to disassemble a portion of the components mounted on the rotor without disturbing the remaining components. Thus, for example, one may wish to remove the radial compressor rotor components in the preceding example machine without disturbing (e.g., unseating) radial pilots of the axial compressor rotor module.
It is well known that rotating parts can produce vibrations that should be minimized in order to achieve efficient and satisfactory operation. The complex positioning of parts, however, can make it difficult to use additional supports that minimize such vibrations, and the use of supports can further complicate the assembly/disassembly process.